luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Kermit the Frog
"LA LA LA! Cinnamon crunch! Cinnamon toast crunch!" '~ Kermit'' '''Kermit the Frog is a recurring antagonist on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 and one of the members of the Calara Corps. He mainly went crazy due to being butthurt that he didn't get himself a spot on the show, and as such is on a thirst for revenge. Kermit can be mainly seen with his wrecking ball or chainsaw. After the Calara Corps arc, Kermit then reforms his ways by becoming a contestant on the show, but alas, he did not make it in due to not getting enough votes, but he did make it to the top 5. In Gonzo's Grand Quiz, ''Kermit then became a temporary intern, but not without the help of his friend Gonzo, who's more random then he ever will be. Appearance Kermit is an anthropomorphic green frog. He has a yellow collar around his neck. He also has large white eyes with black pupils and a red mouth. Personality Normally, Kermit has a silly side to him. However, when he is with the Calara Corps, he is insane, with a bloodlust. This was mainly due to being brainwashed. By the time he snapped out of his bloodlust after ''Crush the Calara Corps, ''he began to have more sense into him, even if he has his random moments. He acts as the voice of reason whenever Gonzo is present. Episode Appearances * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 5: Kermit's the Killer * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 16: Fight or Fail * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 18: On The List * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 19: Don't Fall off the Wall * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 20: Deadly Nightshift (non-speaking) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 32: Crush the Calara Corps * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 40: Gonzo's Grand Quiz Quotes ''"HAHAHAHAHA!" "Who's next on the murder-o-clock curfew?" "Hey you, you're not on the VIP list. You are on the VIK List. '(Meta Knight: Let me guess, the Very Important Killing list?)' Very Important Kermit list. I'm not that cliched." "Hello there my good man I'm the Pube Muppet..." "I'm free! I'm free!" "OK, my turn everybody~" "Yay! I must dance!" "OH MY GOD, you guys are on your own!" "I'll give you a quiz show! HOW'S THIS FOR A QUIZ SHOW?!" "Good job genius, because of you sucking up to him, you made him win!" "I will be Gonzo's interpreter in case he does anything stupid. And I know he will, since he had a bunch of Fruit Loops." "Cinnamon Crunch,Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" Trivia * Kermit is usually seen as one of Mario's pals. * Though obtaining many weapons in Episode 5 of TSFI, he has mainly stuck with the Wrecking Brawl and Chain. * Kermit LOVES cereal, sticking his face into it whenever possible. * Kermit was originally supposed to be on a show called Total Plush Island. He was seen as one of the most voted characters. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Calara Corps Category:Neutral Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Tails Doll Movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Potential Contestants